Decisions
by WhiteFlag01
Summary: Hello everyone! I'm new. & well all the info is inside. So please read and review. & let me know. Thank you, really appreciate it. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm new here. And I'm just going to start it this way...I ship ALL COUPLES from the show 'Shake It Up'. **

**So I Ship:**

**-GeCe**

**-DeuCe**

**-Cy**

**-Cogan**

**-ReCe**

**-Rogan**

**-Runther**

**-Reuce**

**-Tynka**

**-Dinka**

**-Togan**

**-Deucina**

**-Dy**

**-Dunther**

**-Dogan**

**Tyeuce**

**-Geuce**

**-TiCe**

**-Ronka**

**-Tygon**

**-Tyther**

**So I basically ship anyone. Even some weird couples like Tinka and Logan, OR, Dina and Gunther. xD Yeah I'm weird but I don't really pay attention to those 2 pairings LOL. Anyways. I'm going to start making my first story. Which couples should be in it? You tell me ;o So if you please, can you review and let me know. Really appreciate that. **

**BTW! I have a ton of ideas! But I just want to know on what you people will like. :)**

**SN: I met all shake it up people...IN PERSON! They're all amazing. Bella is so beautiful, Zendaya got swag, Adam has a cute smile, Caroline has such a bright personality and is gorgeous, Roshon is just straight up cute, and Kenton...OMG! He's sexy. He's my favorite person out of all of them ;D I never knew that Kenton and Bella were good friends since they were little kids...signs for all you GeCe or Kella shippers ;) (Kenton and Bella) although Bella has a boyfriend...those 2 will still make a really cute couple. Also with Roshon and Caroline :D they are really close...by close I mean close ;) signs for you Tynka and Roshaline shippers (Roson and Caroline)**

**I would tell you guys what happened when I met them but its tooooo long to tell xD **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**But yeah. Review please and let me know. Thank ya'll and love ya! :D**

**Me outs .^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! **

**Well I've been getting reviews & P.M's from you peoples & guest. & as I can see, some you people want to know how I met the 'Shake It Up' cast. Well I met them all separated. Yay! :D I know I was really excited. Although I met Roshon like 3 times. I will tell you when & how soon. ;) Now I live in L.A & you need to keep an eye on those streets of L.A...cause you don't know who you will see :D**

**-Now I met Bella in a really random moment. I was with my besties just minding my own business. Then the girls & I see this girl that looked really familiar. She had sung glasses and well she was really covered. But Bella didn't fool me, her red hair spilled it for her, well to me. I started fan girling & we all went & ran to her. & that's how I met the Beautiful Bella Thorne. :)**

**-Now Zendaya, I met her at a restaurant, & it was 2 a.m. Now you people are probably wondering. "What in the hell are you doing in a restaurant at that time" Well my auntie works there. & I came because I was helping her out on the lobby, kitchen, and well the menus & everything. Then surprisingly...Zendaya comes in! & as always...I started fan girling when I saw her. LOL it was funny cause it looked like I scared her because I just started screaming xD & that's how I met Zendaya The Swagger. :)**

**-Now I met Adam at San Francisco. Where he was with Caroline Sunshine cruising. He has such a lovely smile. We actually got to talk. I died inside when he started the conversation, which was "Hey. What's your name" Oh...My...GOD. Best feeling ever. & that's how I met the cute Smile, Adam Irigoyen.**

**-Now I met Roshon like 3 times. My 1st time I met him, was in a parade we had. The 2nd time I met him, was when I was once again just outside, & I see him with Caroline Sunshine. The 3rd time I met him, was at Disneyland with Adam. OMG! Adam & Roshon were shirtless xD I was hella fan girling inside ;D When I saw him with Caroline, I was like "OMG!" then I ran to them & told them that "You 2 look cute together" c: LOLOL they just laughed & they said "Thanks" xDD but they're REALLY close. Roshon told me that he's more closer to Caroline than the others, same with Caroline. They said that they usually go out & hang out...more like "A DATE" c; LMAO & well that's how I met Cutie Roshon Fegan :)**

**-Now I met Caroline 4 times. 1st I met her in a buffet restaurant xD, 2nd I met her with Roshon, 3rd I met her at San Francisco, 4th I met her at Disneyland. & just wow. SHE'S SOOOOO GORGEOUS. She is also a REALLY nice person. But her phone is so weird xD then again unique. Can't expect anything weird to the person that plays Tinka Hessenheffer c; & well that's how I met Bright Caroline Sunshine :)**

**_Now I met Kenton...during Skyping xDDD. He's soooooo sexy. He's my celeb crush ;D It was my cousin's birthday...& I honestly didn't know how she got to Skype with Kenton, but she did. I was so excited & he was like "Helloo Babees" I was seriously screaming & fan girling when he said that. & he said "Happy Birthday" to my cousin. She started crying of happiness because it came from a celebrity. & a sexy one ;)) & that's how I met Sexy Kenton Duty. :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Now I didn't meet Davis Cleveland though :( Which I hope I do soon. That way I can complete "Meeting all Shake It Up Cast" & check it of my check list ;D So I hope I do soon. Or just if I do.**

**Well That's how I met them ^.^ Now you people know, also I updated a story its called "Best Party Ever" :) Please read it & tell me your opinions. :) I also accept request for what couples you guys would like for me to put on my stories.**

**Until next time. Keep in watch for me & please REVIEW. I jump of excitement when I get a REVIEW :D LOL**

**Will I'm Outs! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Well how's everyone doing today? :) Good morning by the way. :D**

**Well I've been getting a lot of P.M'S & reviews from all of you amazing people. & you guys have interesting pairings ;D LOL No worries I ship all of them ^0^ so I actually enjoy talking to you people & getting to know what the pairings you like. & yes I will do a story for all of your guys pairing. After I finish "Best Party Ever", I am going to do another story with Tynka, Cogan, Deucina, & Runther. :) I already have an idea for that story. **

**S.N: Those ideas I come up with, but with your guys pairings on them :D**

**So hopefully you all like it & enjoy it :)**

**After that story, I will make a Cy, Togan, & Reuce story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Why Tinka & Logan you ask? Well because there some people that actually ship that pairing & want me to do a story with that pairing. & I will :D**

**S.N: Don't forget I ship all of the pairings on 'Shake It Up!' So I don't really mind writing a story with different pairings. :) You just tell me what pairings you want & I will come with my own idea of a story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Also I'm going to be making my own pairing story. So like I picked the pairings myself. Who will they be? Well you amazing folks will find out soon ;)**

**S.N: I enjoy writing all stories. Because I think that writing stories are fun ;o Especially when you're listening to music while writing. Then a lot of ideas just start popping out in your head xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**& Oh LORDY! I saw the video of Zendaya 'Replay' & may I say. Super wow. ;D Her video is the bomb, & also her song. If you people haven't seen it yet. I recommend that you guys watch it or hear it. It's so awesome that I keep replaying it again & again. Wait a minute...the song is called 'Replay' LOL what are the odds x) I always listen to that song**** when I write. It motivates me. Zendaya and Bella are my inspiration ^0^ They never gave up on what they believed on & on what they dreamed of. So never give up on your dreams, always say that "You Can" & best believe that you will. ^.^ You can all be amazing artists, singers, writers, actors, workers, players (In Sports), & etc. **

**So what is your favorite song? If you want you can review & let me know. :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My favorite songs so far are:**

**'Replay' by Zendaya Coleman**

**"Try" by P!nk**

**'Unthinkable (I'm Ready)' by Alicia Keys**

**"Heart Attack' by Demi Lovato **

**'We Can't Stop' by Miley Cyrus**

**'Love You Like A Love Song' by Selena Gomez**

**"Rolling In The Deep (Romix)' by Roshon Fegan**

**'The Star I R' by Caroline Sunshine**

**'I Gotta A Feeling' by The Black Eyed Peas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**& etc...**

**There's a lot of songs that I like :D**

**Well people stay up & high. & remember...always think positive when you're down. It helps a lot :) That's what I do. Or sometimes I express it by writing or I calm down by listening to music :] The magic that those 2 have. BUT ALWAYS THINK POSITIVE & ALWAYS LOOK UP NOT DOWN. A lot of people are going to be on your way & get you down. Well guess what, that happens that way you can become stronger. Bella & Zendaya had that happening to them. Now look at them, did they give up? No they didn't. So stay strong, because I know you all can. ^0^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well keep in watch for my stories & also other stories that are being updated. :) You're all amazing & bright.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Til next time. ;]**

**I'm outs.**


End file.
